Education and training on all levels and across the physical science/biology divide on multiple levels is an important goal of our Proposed Center. The main goals of this section of the proposal are two-fold: (i) The creation of local and remote modules for integrative training, and (11) Mechanisms to exchange students and investigators The training and education will be initially focused on educating those in our PSOC and those outside our PSOC interested in working with us on the use of microfludic microhabitat patches in particular, which are at the heart of our proposed work, and the interface of microfluidics and biology research in general. (The microhabitat patches and microfluidics are described technically in detail in N2/Project 4 and the N4 Microfluidic Shared Resource Facility). These in practice will serve as the focal point for where the physical science meets the cancer biology in our Center. We will educate researchers not just in the background and capabilities in this field, but use the Microfluidic facility at Princeton to give them hands on training so that they can use them themselves. The facility will be set up so that remote collaborators can first design and have chips made remotely, and then so that they will be able to remotely run and control microfluidic experiments in the facility at Princeton.